Mornings CAN be Good
by silent-marrionette
Summary: Ichigo isn't a morning person, but when a certain blonde shows up at 12:30 in the morning to spar, and perhaps do something a little more "H," he may just have to change his way of thinking. YAOI! EXPLICIT CONTENT sorta !You were warned!


**Title:** Mornings **can** be Good  
**Author:** Me  
**Warning: **This is yaoi, or gay/homosexual romance (if that's what you call it). In other words, if you don't like readin' about gay guys, get out. Explicit content (depending on how you want to look at it)  
**Pairing: **Urahara/Ichigo UraIchi  
**Summary:** Ichigo is **not **a morning person, but when a certain blonde shows up at 12:30 in the morning to spar, and perhaps do something a little more "H," he may just have to change his way of thinking. (I know it's a sucky summary)  
**Disclaimer:** Everything here belongs to their rightful owners yada, yada, you no the rest.

* * *

_It was 12 fuckin' 30 am in the morning, so why the hell did that damn Urahara hafta' wake me up?!_ Ichigo grumbled mentally as he pulled on some jeans and a shirt before heading downstairs to find a certain blonde sitting and drinking tea while fanning himself lightly. Urahara chuckled at the sight of his lover's hair which was equally as wild as his own. Hiding his smile behind his fan he approached the now yawning teen and ruffled his hair slightly.

"What do you think you're doing?! And why'd you wake me up so goddamn early Urahara?!" The redhead growled, slapping away the hand and putting on his infamous scowl. The older man simply snapped his fan shut and pulled the strawberry's lips to his own. A small whine escaped the younger man's mouth as he tried to push his boyfriend off him. Finally, Urahara released his lips and Ichigo stood there panting as he tried to regain his train of thoughts. With his signature scowl back in place Ichigo looked away and mumbled incoherent curses as a light blush began to form.

"Is that all you came here to do?" Ichigo whined softly. The shopkeeper raised his eyebrows in surprise at what Ichigo had said and burst out into a fit of laughter. Realization dawned upon the redhead that he had actually said what he had meant to simply think and his face reddened a few more shades. "I-I didn't mean anything! Just shut up! Would you stop laughing, damnit!"

Still giggling slightly Urahara patted Ichigo's head receiving a snarl of disapproval from him. "I'm sorry Ichigo, but you're just too cute!" That one earned him a good kick in the stomach, and he winced at the sudden bloom of pain that emitted from the point of contact. You see, Ichigo wasn't much of a morning person, and, even though his mind was a bit fogged up, he could still process the things he heard, and he did not like bein' called 'cute' by anyone. So, after kicking the shopkeeper hard in both legs, punching him in the gut and tripping him, Ichigo calmed down enough to speak up again.

"Idiot," he sighed, and turned around to hide his face as yet another yawn found its way outta his mouth. "So, what did you want so early this time?" Ichigo turned back around in time to see a sword point straight to his face and felt a familiar warmth on his cheek as blood trickled down to his chin before falling to the ground. "Why, I came to ask for a sparring partner."

Growling, Ichigo pressed his substitute shinigami badge to his chest, soon reapearing in his black soul reaper robes, sword in hand and smirk in place. Urahara retrieved his hat from the ground as they shunpoed out and away from the house. At every chance they got, their swords would clash, and they fought all the way to the training area beneath the Urahara shoten where their battle's ferocity increased. First Benihime was released to shikai by Urahara and then Ichigo would step up and Zangetsu would be in bankai form in seconds.

Finally, after a long struggle, the blonde pounced on the redhead and pinned him down by the arms. Chuckling at the tired and defeated, yet stubbornly resistant, face below him, he bent down and whispered into the others ear. "I win."

"You know, I don't see why you go through all this trouble just to do **that**," Ichigo pouted as Urahara nuzzled his neck before moving up to nip his ear.

"But if we spar first you get so much more excited, don't you, Ichigo?" The smaller male shivered as the others hand traced delicate patterns over his chest, edging closer and closer towards his already hard nipple.

Ichigo whimpered as Urahara gently rolled the pink bud between his fingers before harshly pinching it, causing his lover to yelp. Lowering his head, Urahara slowly began to lick at the multiple cuts and scratches covering the body below him, only stopping to pull away Ichigo's dirtied shinigami robes from his. Finally, when Ichigo was fully nude beneath him, he leaned down over the slender frame and once again began licking away all the blood.

When the teen felt Urahara's velvety tongue dip into his wounds, he moaned gently as a shiver ran up his spine from pure masochistic desire.

"Would ya just...hurry up!" Ichigo panted, earning a chuckle from his lover above him.

"Alright Ichi, but first you have to call me by my name." Ichigo blushed and looked away before whispering quietly as he looked everywhere but his lovers face.

"Kisuke..." Ichigo whined, gripping onto Urahara's shoulder's to keep from punching the man. Urahara smirked in triumph, ignoring the painful grip, and licked away the last of the blood before slipping a finger into Ichigo's tight entrance. Ichigo groaned when the sensation intensified as one by one, finger's were added into his tight hole until three were scissoring in and out of him in an attempt to loosen him up a bit more. Suddenly, Ichigo threw his head back and moaned loudly as his prostate was hit, but growled when Urahara refused to hit that spot again.

"Kisuke," Ichigo groaned, annoyance clear in his voice.

"What is it, Ichi," Urahara asked in amusement.

Ichigo growled at his lover's amusement and pulled him in for a rough kiss surprising the blonde for a moment before he regained his composure and pulled away. Panting slightly from lack of breath, Ichigo glared daggers at his partner.

"Damnit Kisuke! Get on with it!"

"As you wish, Ichi," he chimed before pulling down his pants along with his boxers to reveal his dripping erection.

Removing his fingers, Urahara lined himself up before swiftly sheathing himself in Ichigo's warmth while managing to hit his lover's prostate at the same time, causing Ichigo to scream in pleasure. In and out, Urahara continued to impale Ichigo, harder and harder each time as he slowly lost control. Ichigo's eyes shot open as he arched his back backwards and screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Ow! Kisu-...ke! Aaaah!Tha-aaaah...hurt!"

"Sorry, Ichi, I guess I can't control myself when it comes to you," Urahara grunted with an apologetic smile, as he began stroking Ichigo's cock to make up for hurting him.

"Nnngh... aaaahhhhh! Ki-...suke! Kisuke!" Ichigo moaned as his sweet spot was repeatedly hit.

Soon enough, unable to take the pleasure that both the stroking and thrusting brought together, Ichigo came into Urahara's hand with a scream, his cum coating both there chests in streaks of white.

"AAAHHH! KI-...SUKE!" he screamed, raking his nails down the sweaty skin of Urahara's back.

"Nnngh!" Urahara groaned at the feeling of Ichigo clamping down around him and came after a few shallow thrusts, filling Ichigo with his seed.

Urahara, slowly pulled out of the exhausted redhead as they both came down from their emotional high, panting as they tried to regain their breath.

"I suppose now would be as good a time as any to get up, 'ey, Ichigo?" Urahara laughed as the redhead tried and failed to get up without wincing. Both were utterly exhausted, but cleanned up anyway, wiping away the remaining bodily fluids, and picking up nearly forgotten clothes off of the dirt floor. As they cleaned and clothed themselves though, it dawned on them that they both needed bathes which caused Urahara to mentally dance and Ichigo to wince, both mentally and physically.

**~Fin~**

* * *

Hah! I finished it! My first fanfic! I'm so happy!!! OoO Right! Please leave me a review I'd be ecstatic to hear what you all think!


End file.
